The New Girl
by DarkS0uls
Summary: As Black Canary's apprentice, Night Song, gets the reputation as a tough girl, and someone that will never break. But then her past slowly starts to unfold in front of the others. Can she still stay as strong as she used to be? Will she be able to keep her secrets hidden? How will the team react to this? Robin/OC T, because I like T
1. Independence Day (Part 1)

"Ugh why today?" I call to Canary as we run through the streets of Star City.

"Someone's impatient," she chuckles at me. I just roll my eyes.

We finally reach our destination. Standing in the middle of a street that was frozen in solid ice, was Icicle Senior.

"Well let's hurry this up, we're gonna be late," I say. Then I run ahead and slam Senior across the face with my fist. He grabbed his jaw in surprise and moved back a few steps from where he used to stand.

"Hey ya giant icecube, let's get this over with," I taunt.

"Oh so I see I have been downgraded to a child? So be it," he said back cockily.

Then he shot out ice shards at me. I dodged them easily and sprang up into the air, only to land a perfect kick onto his stupid frozen face. Before he had time to recover, Canary finally decided to join in and used her famous Canary Cry to blast him off his feet and knock him out.

"Nice try kid," Canary tells me.

"Whatever, let's go. Today's the day!"

**There's my first story. If you can, then please help me edit it and please follow, favorite, and like. Thanks**


	2. Independence Day (Part 2)

Black Canary and I were the first to reached our meeting point with the others, and were soon followed by Green Arrow and Speedy.

"What took you so long?" I teased at him.

He cracked a smile then replied, "We took the long way."

I grinned then gave him a hug. You see since Green Arrow and Canary are pretty close, that means Speedy and I got to spend a lot of time together. We aren't close like them, but we have a brother and sister relationship. But since he's eighteen and I'm only thirteen, he treats me like a little sister. So he's really protective over me.

We continued to talk, up until I felt a hand lie on my shoulder. Thanks to Canary, my first instinct was to judo flip whoever was behind me, so I flipped this person over my shoulder. They landed with a familiar "oof".

_Oh shoot_, I thought to myself.

I quickly got up to assist my victim.

"Was that really necessarry?" Robin weezed as I laughed while helping him up.

"That's what you get for sneaking up on me," I tell him. We glare at each other for a bit, but then we both broke into laughter because neither of us could have kept their face straight.

We finally finished laughing when Aquaman and Aqualad appeared.

"Hey Kaldur," I waved. The others did the same.

"Hello Night Song, Speedy, and Robin. Where is Kid?"

"Ironic how the fastest people on Earth are late," I replied.

Then we hear an "Aw Man" come from behind us. Our heads spin to see The Flash and Kid Flash zoom to the spot next to us.

"I knew we'd be the last ones here," Kid complains to his mentor.

"Time to go," Batman says to everyone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

As we walk to to the Hall of Justice, we're surrounded by paparazi.

"_Is that Batman?"_

"_I see Flash and Fash Junior." _

"_His name's Speedy duh."_

"_No Speedy's Green Arrow's sidkick."_

"_Well that makes no since."_

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" I hear Green Arrow whisper to Speedy.

"Born that way" he answers.

"I'm glad that we are all here," Aqualad inquired to us. I nod my head in agreement to him.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid whispers joyfully.

"Don't call us sidckicks," Speedy snaps, "Not after today." I know how Speedy tends to get, so I nudge him with my elbow to tell him to calm down. He looks at me and sighs.

"Sorry it's my first time at the hall. I'm a little overwhelmed," Kid said to Speedy.

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone just whelmed?" Robin questions.

"What is it with you and the English words?" I ask him. He shrugs and we walk on.

When we get inside my jaw along with all the others' just fell open. This place was huge and had gigantic statues of all the leauge members.

_I can't believe this was happening._

We were greeted be Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado at the doors.

"Night Song, Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash. Welcome." Martian Manhunter greets then starts to walk inside. As we started to walk in Kid and Robin did a their weird high five, and I quietly laugh at them. "You now have unlimitled access to the gym, our fully stocked gallery **(AN I don't know what he said at that part)** and of course, our library," he continued.

"Make youselves at home," Flash tells us. Instantly Robin, Kid and Aqualad sit in the only three seats, leaving Speedy and me standing.

"Come on Robin," I urged him.

"You can sit in my lap Babe," I hear Kid call to me.

"Lay off Kid," Robin growls a little out of character, and Kid just raises his hands in mock defense.

_What's that about?_ I think to myself.

"Quick debrief to discuss five ice villans attacking on the same day," Batman tells the other heroes. "We shouldn't be long," he directs towards us. Then all of our mentors plus Red Tornado and Manunter walk towards another door at the end of the room.

A little sphere falls out of the ceiling and scans all of them.

The doors open the Speedy shouts, "That's it?! You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

_Oh no, he's losing his cool again._

"It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get," Aquaman states calmly.

"Oh really?" Speedy shouts back then gestures to the window that was crowed with tourists, "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy you ust need to be patient," Green Arrow reasoned.

"What I need is respect," he declare then turns around to look at us. "Thet're treating us like kids, worse, like sidekicks. We deserve better than this."

The four of us just look at each other and silently agree that Speedy is just over-reacting, then look back at him.

Then he looks at the four of us with surprise. "You're kidding right? You're playing their game? WHY! Today was supposed to be THE day! Step one of becoming full fledged members of the leauge."

"Well sure, but isnt step one a tour of the HQ," I remind Speedy while trying to calm him down.

"Except The Hall isn't the Leauge's real HQ," Speedy yells. "I bet they never told you that it's a false front for tourists," he continues, "And a pit stop to catching zeta-beam teleporter tubes to the real thing. An orbiting Satelite called The Watchtower."

We all are frozen in shock.

At that moment I heard Batman growl at Green Arrow. "I know I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception," he tries to say jokingly. Batman continues to give him the creepy glare. "Or not," Green Arrow corrects himself.

"You're no helping you're cause here Son. Stand down, or-," Aquaman was cut off by Speedy.

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not you're son, I'm not even his." He points towards Green Arrow, "I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." Speedy takes off his hat and throws it to the ground.

Our eyes widen in surprise by his quick decision.

He starts to walk out and says, "I guess they're right about you four. You're not ready." He seemed to look at me longingly, but I'm frozen in my seat.

I hear the doors close after Speedy exits, but then an alert comes up on the big screen before anyone can comment on what had just happened.

"Superman to justice leauge. There's been an explosion at Cadmus. It's on fire," I hear Superman's voice inform.

I could feel Canary staring at me worriedly, but I can't bring myself to look at her.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus," Batman replies to Superman, "This may present the perfect opportunity to-"

"Zatara to Justice Leauge. The sorcerer Warton **(AN Is that his name?) **is using the amulet of Batton to blot out the sun. Requesting full leauge response."

"Superman?"

"It's just a small fire. Local authorities have it under control," he responds.

"Then Cadmus can wait. All Leaugers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out." Then he looks at us as we walk to them, "Stay put."

"What why?" Robin asks angrily.

"This is a leauge mission," informs Aquaman.

"You're not trained-" Flash jumps in.

"Since when!?" Kid interjects.

"He ment you're not trained to work as part of this team," Canary finally says.

"There will be other missions when you're ready," Aquaman declares like a wise old teacher.

"But for now, stay put," Batman empasizes. The three mentors walk away, but Canary tries to walk towards me. I just glare at her then turn away. She sighed then walked away with the others.

"Glad you didn't bring you know who?" Green Arrow whispers to Martian Mantunter.

"Indeed," he says back, then they both also walk away.

Eventually they all walk into their hide out and the doors close.

"Ugh," Kid shouts angrily, "When we're ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like, like sidekicks."

"My mentor, my King. I thought he trusted me," Aqualad states sadly.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics," Kid shouts, "They've got a secret HQ, IN SPACE!"

"What else arent they telling us?"

"I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin said. We all hung our heads at that.

Aqualad and Kid continue to talk, when Robin walks up to me.

"You okay?" he asks.

"No not really. I'm angry. I need to punch something," I tell him. Before he had time to reply I continue to vent a little, "I trusted her, Canary, I thought we would never keep secrects from each other. I guess I was wrong."

He puts a hand on my shoulder then gives me a side hug.

"What is Cadmus?" Aqualad finally says to all of us.

"Don't know, but I can find out," Robin smirks.

He stands up and walks to the big computer and starts to go into hacker mode.

"**ACCESS DENIED**," it said in big red letter.

"Ha Wanna bet?" Robin taunted to no one in particular. The screen then stared to relay a bunch of codes and files.

"Woah, how are you doing that?" Kid asks him.

"Same system as the Batcave," he answered.

"**ACCESS GRANTED**," it swithched to green.

He then started to read the information that was given. "If Batman's suspicious, then maybe we should investegate."

"Solve their case before they do, that would be poetic justice." Aqualad added.

"Hey they're all about justice," Robin inquired.

"But they said stay put," Aqualad added.

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this."

"W-wait are you goint to Cadmus, because if you're going, thne I'm goin," Kid commented.

They looked at me and we all gave Aqualad an "innocent" grin.

"Just like that, we're a team on a mission."

"We didn't come for a playdate."

We all then make and somewhat evil grin the head off.

**Sorry if that was boring to any of you. I just wanted to follow the story (at least for the beginning). I know that this is basically dialouge, but it'll get better soon. So do you think this is a good size for each chapter? Or do you think it should be bigger or smaller (don't think wrong)? Comment and tell me. Also help me edit! Anyways here's to the reviews.**

**To **

**Thank you so much. I'm really glad that you like it! I'll try to keep it up.**

**To piggythelaw**

**I love the comment and it's awesome that you like Night Song. I appreciate the review.**

**To Guest**

**I'm apologize if this comes out rude to you, but if yoa want a Speedy/OC story with different characters, then write your own story. I will write how I like this to be. By other then that, thank you. I hope to developed Night Song into a badass (sorry if you do not like that word) character.**

**To Guest42352367 **

**Gee thanks (note the sarcasm). I don't even know if I should be completely rude to you or nicely tell you off. I'll choose first one. First off, why do you think ranting on how you hate people like me would ever make me stop writing (or typing)? I have ideas in my head so I write them. So if I pissed you off with my thoughts then I'm sorry (not really). Gods (yes I use Gods) if you hate these kinds of stories so much, then why bother reading it? Second you might hate on Black Canary, but she is a badass hero. Maybe she's different in the comics and other cartoons, but this is from YJ and my opinion on her. Third: I don't really ship Robin/Dick Grayson with anyone. Him and Zatara didn't do much but kiss once, and him and Barbra don't have much of a big relationship in the YJ series. And am I really jealous of his relationships? No not really. Are you jealous of my writings. Yes. Yes you are. Fourth and finally, you're such a liar. You can't even get your facts right. I don't have any other stories, and just because you tell me to stop writing doesn't mean I'm gonna stop just because you think you're a king. Suck it up and deal with it.**


End file.
